


To being happy

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, But tiny bit of plot anyway, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: “You’re beautiful is all. I know it’s shallow, but I’m glad.”For an arranged marriage Doyoung can’t say he could have done any better.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 26
Kudos: 277





	To being happy

The ceremony had been beautiful. Grand and extravagant fitting a king, but still beautiful. Already the banquet is in full swing—Doyoung thinks he can hear it if he is very quiet and concentrates—but concentrating is hard to do with his new husband sitting looking small at the edge of his bed.

“Are you alright?” he asks, his quiet voice sounding hollow in the large stone room.

“I’m alright,” Jaehyun answers at once, wringing his hands together in his lap and looking around the room. Grazing his eyes over everything in it except Doyoung.

“I’m not nervous about this, I’m apprehensive about everyone else knowing,” he says without being prompted and Doyoung can understand that. It’s a tradition that makes him a little uncomfortable as well. But the marriage must be consummated. 

“We don’t have to do anything,” he says even as he shrugs out of his heavy mantle and drapes it carefully over the back of a chair. “If I say it happened not even the papal delegation can question it.”

Jaehyun moves to set his bare feet on the floor and for a second Doyoung thinks he has read him correct, but then he sets his hands on the mattress behind himself and cocks his head.

“What good would that do?” he says with a small smile, his eyes twinkling in the way Doyoung had noticed earlier that night when Jaehyun introduced his mothers to him.

“Nothing,” he says matter-of-factly and a little harder than he intended, a thing he instantly regrets as Jaehyun’s smile wavers at the sound. Softening his voice and expression and taking a breath to rid himself of his own lingering nervousness, he tries again.

“I merely wanted to make sure you knew there is no pressure. We don’t have to do this now. There is no way a pregnancy can happen between the two of us so there is no way for anyone else to know if we have consummated or not.” 

He doesn’t say it explicitly, but he thinks the message is conveyed. If Jaehyun was a woman it would still be months before a child conceived on this night would have made itself known. As that is already out of the question there will be no prodding even three, four, five months from now, even a year. 

“I appreciate it,” Jaehyun says and moves his eyes slowly over the length of Doyoung’s body, from his crotch to his face where he stops on his mouth. “But we _are_ married, and it’s our wedding night.”

Doyoung feels himself pulled in by that gaze, fastened so intently on the curve of his mouth, as it follows the path of his tongue between his teeth as he deliberates for a split second more. Jaehyun looks sure, and Doyoung is not one to linger on words when actions say so much more. It’s not the kind of king he is, and certainly not the kind of lover he is.

Stepping closer, he runs his hands from Jaehyun’s knees to the tops of his thighs as he leans over him and presses their mouths together in a soft kiss.

“I will have you then,” he murmurs against the plush pillow of Jaehyun’s mouth, making his intentions crystal clear. He is certain Jaehyun will accommodate him, but his enthusiastic response comes as a bit of a surprise. 

Before he can gather his wits enough to set his footing he is pulled onto the bed as Jaehyun wraps arms and legs around him and falls back into the feather mattress, their mouths still locked. While he is finding his balance with one foot still on the floor, Jaehyun’s hands move between them and undoes the fastenings to his jacket with skilled fingers. Doyoung takes the moment between Jaehyun’s fingers letting go of his buttons and reaching for the ties on his shirt to push himself back to his feet. 

Pulling his jacket from his shoulders he sets one knee on the mattress and then the other, kneeling astride Jaehyun’s body before he leans back in to press his mouth under his husband’s jaw and down his neck. 

Jaehyun responds in ways that tells him he has been here before, but Doyoung is in no place to ask about the past if he wants Jaehyun’s future to be only his. Instead he sucks harder, marks his perfectly unblemished skin in darker tones and strips him naked with the surety gained from his own experience. Even as a prince he was always told to abstain until he was married, for his own and his future spouses reputation, but it was a rule that was never really enforced. 

“Tell me what you like,” he whispers against the soft curve of Jaehyun’s jaw while he slots their hips together and thrusts, moaning softly as their naked cocks slide together. 

“I don’t know,” Jaehyun gasps and his body arches gently, already lost in the pleasure. Well that’s hardly an acceptable answer.

“ _How_ do you like it? How do you want me to _fuck_ you?” he bites at Jaehyun’s ear, holds the lobe between his teeth before letting it go to lick the back of his ear. Jaehyun shudders from head to toe, breath shaking in his lungs as Doyoung laves over that sensitive spot while he waits for a proper answer.

“ _Gentle,”_ Jaehyun gasps, “I like it … gentle.”

He could have guessed. Everything about Jaehyun is gentle, and soft. From the way he moved his fingers in the air when he was talking about the tapestries hanging in the throne room of Doyoung’s castle, to the way he smiled at him with his eyelids fluttering nervously as they turned to each other and said their vows that very day. He is even soft to the touch; his skin like flower petals and his hair, softer than the finest silk. 

For an arranged marriage Doyoung can’t say he could have done any better; Jaehyun is absolutely gorgeous. Even more so now, with the tops of his cheeks—and even his ears—glowing red with arousal. 

He realises he’s been staring when Jaehyun goes still under him and licks his bottom lip, tilting his head back so their eyes meet.

“What?” he asks, his lips pouting a tiny bit as his eyes narrow in concentration on Doyoung’s own. Doyoung smiles and sits back on his haunches, sliding his hands over the length of Jaehyun’s body before gripping his hips.

“You’re beautiful is all. I know it’s shallow, but I’m glad,” he says and tightens his grip, guiding Jaehyun more to the middle of the bed so his legs don’t dangle over the edge. He goes back for the oil once Jaehyun is splayed delightfully amongst the pillows—the width of the bed being too great to simply stretch for it—and Jaehyun takes him off guard once again as he moans at the sight of it. 

“You love it don’t you,” he says, certain of the answer, and Jaehyun nods and bites his bottom lip. “You love being fucked open, stretched around a cock that only takes its pleasure in your body.”

“I wouldn't say that’s all it does,” Jaehyun moans as Doyoung slips his oiled fingers between his cheeks, barely brushing his hole. “You’ll give _me_ just as much pleasure as I’ll give _you_.”

“Is that so?” Doyoung hums, the corner of his mouth curving in a smirk as he waits for Jaehyun to open his mouth before pushing a finger inside him. Whatever Jaehyun meant to say is lost in the moan that tears from his throat.

There is something about this—having another man’s pleasure reliant on his hands—that he likes. He experienced it first with the stablehand’s son, Yuta, an adventurous guy for sure, but that or even with the pretty ambassador he fucked a couple times last spring is nothing like this. Maybe it’s because Jaehyun is his husband, some sentimental, well-hidden romantic side of him coming out in the wake of his marriage, or maybe more likely it’s the way Jaehyun draws him in, so desperate for his touch inside him that his entire body practically glows with it. 

“More,” Jaehyun grunts, his voice dropping several octaves from his high moans to his almost gravelly pleas. “Please, god, Doyoung, more.”

Doyoung gives, if only a little. Spreading his fingers apart inside the hot grip of Jaehyun’s ass, he curls them so they brush over Jaehyun’s prostate with every movement they make inside him. Jaehyun yelps and his cock jerks, precum beading at the tip, and Doyoung gives in to the desire to taste. Bending to take Jaehyun’s cock in his mouth, he simultaneously thrusts his fingers and sucks hard around the head to find out exactly how high Jaehyun can go. It’s impressive really, considering how deep his speaking voice is.

“I never thought you’d be … well … like this,” Jaehyun mumbles some time later, voice catching in his throat, once Doyoung pulls his fingers out and lets his cock slip from his mouth. Licking over Jaehyun’s tightly defined stomach, Doyoung can’t help but laugh. He’s not particularly surprised. 

He is sure Jaehyun has heard all about how much time his king spends in his kingdoms many orphanages, and veteran aid centres, and artisan markets and whatnot. He likes to help people, to care for them in any way he can, but all of that is entirely irrelevant to what he likes in bed. Well, mostly irrelevant, as Jaehyun is sure to know by the end of the night.

“What did you imagine when you thought about me?” he murmurs with his mouth pressed gently to the dip in Jaehyun’s throat, feeling it rumble against his lips when his husband moans.

“Honestly?” “Always honestly.”

“I thought it’d be pretty vanilla, in and out kind of deal. Definitely didn’t expect you to–oh god–talk so dirty.”

Doyoung rolls his hips again, grinding against Jaehyun while slowly guiding the other’s legs around his waist.

“Should I do more of it?” he whispers into Jaehyun’s ear, curling his tongue around it to hear more of those wonderful gasping moans.

“You were so tight around my fingers, sucking me in like there’s nothing you want more than for me to fill you up. Do you want me to do that? Fuck you open with my cock until all you can think about is how good I feel inside you.”

Jaehyun lets out a sound akin to a cry, a whimper, a desperate plea for Doyoung to follow up his words with action, and he intends to. Dropping a hand from Jaehyun’s thigh, he grips his own cock and guides it to Jaehyun’s hole, rubs it over the slick entrance, applying only the minimal force needed to push against the slight resistance keeping him out. 

“Say you want it, husband,” Doyoung murmurs through clenched teeth, acutely feeling the strain of holding himself back.

“Fuck me! Please Doyoung fuck me!” Jaehyun yelps as Doyoung finally thrusts against him, the head of his cock slipping through the first ring of muscle, and then the next until he is buried as deep inside Jaehyun as he can be. 

He stops then, pushes himself up on straightened arms to look down into Jaehyun’s face. As if his cock was some magical switch, as if all the sound has been sucked from the room, Jaehyun is quiet, even the air stopping in his lungs as his head falls back and his eyes open wide and his cheeks tremble and then in a second it is over and a gasp rips from his throat, wet and high and followed by a litany of moans and pleads and whispered praises. 

Doyoung doesn’t wait. Amidst Jaehyun’s garbled pleas for more he sets a rhythm of shallow thrusts, hiking Jaehyun’s legs higher up his waist for a better angle at his prostate. When he finds it, Jaehyun clenches around him with the force of a metal clamp before going lax.

“Again oh god please again,” he mumbles, so lost in the pleasure Doyoung isn’t sure he’s even fully aware anymore. 

Determined to give Jaehyun whatever he wants, Doyoung hoists his husbands legs over his shoulders and grips his thighs firmly right below the knees to keep them there, and then he pulls out to the tip and thrusts with more force than before. He sets a fast rhythm, the sound of skin slapping mixing with Jaehyun’s endless moans and with every thrust of his cock inside Jaehyun’s ass, Doyoun’s own sounds slowly joins the music. There is nothing quite like fucking a man who enjoys it as much as Jaehyun does. 

“‘M close,” Jaehyun eventually moans, one hand letting go of his white-knuckled grip on the sheets to grip his own cock, but Doyoung beats him to it. Tangling their fingers together, he bends over Jaehyun, one of his husbands legs falling off his shoulder while the other is pressed between them, and bites briefly at Jaehyun’s plush bottom lip before kissing him softly.

“Let me take care of you,” he whispers into Jaehyun’s mouth and the sound of Jaehyun’s responding moan is sweet, quieter than any before and with it the mood changes. With their fingers still entwined and pressed into the mattress and their mouths preoccupied with each other, Doyoung slows his thrusts to something softer, gentler, just how Jaehyun likes it. 

There’s a warmth growing inside him that is unrelated to his building orgasm and has everything to do with how Jaehyun mumbles his name into his mouth and wraps his free leg around his waist to pull him closer as Doyoung grinds slowly inside him. He doesn’t touch Jaehyun’s cock but presses close enough that it rubs between their stomachs with every thrust and before Doyoung is clawing at the edge Jaehyun is already there, tipping over with a strained gasp morphing into a low moan as he clenches around Doyoung and comes.

Doyoung drowns his own moans in Jaehyun’s mouth and pulls out at the last second to paint his husband’s cheeks and puffy, gaping hole with his cum.

“I’m not even exaggerating, best sex I ever had,” Jaehyun says once he has caught his breath, running his hands over Doyoung’s sides and squirming a little under his weight. 

“Not exaggerating, but ditto,” Doyoung groans and pushes himself away just enough to fall onto the bed beside Jaehyun.

“Ditto,” Jaehyun laughs, poking him in the side before stretching with a groan. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t really think about if you were flexible enough,” Doyoung frowns when he notices Jaehyun rubbing his right hip. Jaehyun hadn’t complained at the time he had his knee almost to his ear, but with how close to delirious he was with pleasure it wouldn't come as a surprise if he didn’t actually feel the pain at the time. 

“I’m not _not_ flexible enough, I’m just a little sore,” Jaehyun assures and turns on his side to face him, unexpectedly booping his nose before giggling at him going cross-eyed.

“We should get back to the party,” Doyoung whispers in the small space between them. Jaehyun smiles so his eyes curve in moon crescents and breathes in deep before sighing.

“Not yet,” he whispers, splaying his fingers invitingly over the sheets. Doyoung’s hand moves on its own, guided by that warmth still growing inside him, to wrap around Jaehyun’s. They lie like that, in comforting silence, for longer than Doyoung can keep track, feeling their bodies slowly cool. 

“You know,” he says after a while, his voice a whisper and that warmth making him bold. “I would have been satisfied with your money …” Jaehyun laughs, but falls quiet again when Doyoung’s serious mien doesn’t change. “But I think I want to be happy as well.”

Jaehyun is quiet for a long moment after that, studying Doyoung’s face with such intensity his eyes darken with it. Then he moves, rolling Doyoung to his back and sitting astride him, tangling their fingers of both hands and lifting them in the air between them.

“Then let’s be happy,” he says, solemn but with a smile tugging at his mouth. “Let us make another vow, right here and now, to do our very best to be happy together. For the rest of our lives.”

Doyoung smiles, that warmth filling every inch and crevice of his chest, and pulls at Jaehyun’s hands until he’s close enough to feel his breath on his face.

“Let’s be happy,” he says, a vow against Jaehyun’s lips sealed with a kiss.

Jaehyun smiles and moans and giggles breathily into his mouth as he takes Doyoung’s cock back inside his body, riding him with the indulgence of someone who has all the time in the world.

He knows they really should be getting back to the party—they are expected to make an appearance after all—but as the hour stretches late into the night, he knows their absence will only be celebrated even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/whenineternal)


End file.
